This is how it should be
by jameron4eva
Summary: This is my view on the second season.Spoilers for adam raised a cain and born to run.What should have happened in my view, not taking the season 2 finale away, it's a great episode.Just decided to change it into a crossover with Voyager.Jameron still.
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: This is my second only fan fic! I am a staunch John, Cameron shipper. If you have any comments or questions don't hesitate to write me. Oh and look for more from me, the resident MCJROTC cadet, writer, MARINE CORPS!

The day had been a good one; first they woke up, showered, got dressed, eat, and went to school. That was when things all went to hell, just like when they first meet in 1999. "Cam, let's get the hell out of here!" John yelled at Cameron." John, we can't let them all die!" she bit back at him. This was why he loved her, she had learned why he tried to help others, even though she taught him there was a limit to how much help, they could give out.

As the last round from Cameron's pistol hit the T-1001, who had found them at their new school. "John, let's get going, NOW!" By the time they got home Sarah was worried sick, "John, Cam, what the hell is going on?" She looked from one to the other; "We tried to save the other students from the T-1001." John answered to his mother, covering for Cameron. "Well don't do anything like that again," She said hugging both of them, "I can't loose either of you, okay." "Sure, mom." John said to his mother. 'We must get out of this town, so the terminator won't find us." Cameron said, bringing the situation to light, and in an abnormally pissed of voice, for her.

Ten minutes latter they had their clothes packed all their stuff. As they left the third house in four months, Cameron said to John, "John, when will they stop coming for us?" "Cam, you already know the answer to that." John said in response to her question. "Look," John began, not knowing how to ask her any other way. "Cam, I don't know how to ask you this, but I feel this is the best time to." He was asked what it was by Cameron. He asked his mom to pull the car over, and as she did he took Cameron out to the side of the road. He surprised Cameron by dropping to his knee, "John, are you okay, do you need help?" she asked him and started to head for Sarah. "No, Cam, I am all right I just." his voice caught in his throught as Cameron looked at him with those big brown eyes, that completely enveloped his soul, heart, and mind. "What is it John?" Cameron asked him again, "Cam, I want to ask you if you become my wife?" John said as he pulled out the little black box he had kept in his pocket, opening it to reveal the ring, which he sized to her finger as she slept. Not only was it fitted perfectly for her finger, he had the diamond he gave to her put in the ring. "Cameron ever sence I met you I've had times of happiness, sadness, and horror, and I wouldn't change it for anything, will you marry me?" He asked again taking in the shocked look on her face.

Her first thought after his impromptu proposal was, what is he asking? He does know what I am, right? She had to ask him before giving him an answer, "You do know what I am, right?" Then he looked at her with a worried expression, "Cameron I do, and I love you even more for it, I don't care what you are, I know the you inside the chip, my Cameron." Then a feeling of utter joy filtered through her body, and she answered him with an esthetic "Yes! John, I will, I love you!" And the next thing either of them know they were in each other's arms. Then they heard a loud yell, "Finally, it took you two long enough." Sarah said from behind them. "Now let's get our asses in gear, and get hell out of here!"

Four months later and many states away, Sarah and Cameron were left alone to plan Cam and John's wedding. "Now," Sarah began, "we need to get a dress first." In response Cameron looked at her confused, "What does a dress have to do with anything?" Cameron asked. "Cameron, you want it to be perfect, I mean it's more or less a day for the woman in the relationship, and you want to look good for John, right?" Sarah said, almost laughing at how much Cameron still had to learn. "I want it to be perfect, and I want it to be a day to be remembered by both me, and John." Cameron answered her, "Well one thing that will be needed is a good dress, and not just for you but your bridesmaids as well." Then Cameron looked at Sarah and said, "Who should be my bridesmaids?" Sarah responded with, "Well, I didn't get married, but I know those who did, and they choose those closest to them, there friends." Then realization dawned on Cameron's face, "Then I want you, to be my first bridesmaid." Stiffing a laugh Sarah said, "You mean you want me to be your, maid of honor." Sarah said to her, "Then, yes I want you to be my, maid of honor."

While the girls were going over the details of the wedding, John and Derek were out doing their thing." Okay John," Derek said, "I think we need to find you a suit for the wedding." Derek smiled at that, in the past months he had softened toward Cameron, almost looking at her as the daughter he never had. "Look Derek, I know your having a fun time picking on me, but let's get this over with, okay." "Yeah, yeah, yeah, god seems like I can't pick on my own nephew anymore." Then John came out looking like the local pimp on the block. "What the hell, " Derek had to keep from falling over and held his side, " Okay, okay, okay, I get it I'll get another one." And John changed into the last dress that fit him. When he came out, Derek whistled at him, "Damn, now that is a dress, you look like the rich man on the block." John looked at himself in the mirror; he had on black dress shoes, black socks, black dress pants, a white shirt and a black long sleeve jacket on. A red tie and white lapel capped it of. "Man," Derek said " that is the dress that I'd get if I were you, although the red pimp one was nice to ..HA" John paid no attention to his uncles joking as he said," I like it, I think I will get this one." Derek having calmed down a bit said, "I think she'll like any thing you have on, as long as you're in it." Then John made a decision, he get undressed, and back into his regular clothes. He took the dress, after he folded it of course, over to the counter, Derek hot on his trail, muttering something about "fast ass little boys, and girls". " What can I do for you today sir?" The clerk asked John, "I'll take this suit, please." John said being as kind to the man as he could. "Okay, that'll be about, 2,700$" The price tag almost made Derek yell at the guy, till John took out his secret stash totaling to, 3,700$. " Here you go." John said to the man looking over to see Derek's shocked expression.

"So, what did you guys do today?" Sarah asked of Derek, and John. "Oh, not much," Derek responded as John ran quickly into his room, keeping his package out of Cameron, and Sarah's view. Derek went to the refrig, grabbed a beer and said, "all that really happened was John making him self look like a fool in a $20.00 PIMP suit, man he looked like a dork." Then Derek started laughing and added, " He looked about a step away from being tarred and feathered, I was waiting for the," Then he stopped as John threw a rock at his head, making him duck. "Yeah well I wasn't the one who picked that one out, maybe you should wear it, since you like it so much!" John spat at Derek, before Cameron came over to him and started to rub his shoulder, calming him. Then she said, "Now that must have been a funny sight to see." Then she laughed. Getting red in the face John huffed up to his room shouting, "Yeah, well let's see your shopping go any better!" This made Cameron tilt her head sideways and look at Derek, and Sarah, both rolling on the floor busting a gut, as the southerners would say. When they recovered enough to sit again she asked, "How bad was it? " Derek answered her with a laugh, then he said, "Let's put it this way, he made when you girls shop, look like a piece of cake." Sarah said, "No way!" "Yup, waited till the absolutely last suit, which look good on him by the way, but I can't get over the pimp suit he tried on. ., ." Then John came back in looking like he was about to punch Derek in the face. It took both Cameron and Sarah to hold him back. "That's not funny Derek, in fact that's your dress for the wedding!" At this Derek said, "No way! am I wearing that to the event." At this John looked at him and smiled, "Then you don't get in." he said.


	2. Chapter 2

"John, what is the problem?" Cameron asked her fiancée'. John looked to her, "Cam, don't you get the feeling that, whatever we do, they'll keep coming." She had not thought of that for some time now. "John, it doesn't matter, we have each other, and that's all I care about John." He had not thought of it from her perspective, but it made since. "Well we better get back, Mom and Derek must be worried sick." Cameron smiled at him, the smile only his immediate family saw.

The situation when they got back was worse then they had thought Sarah and Derek had just tripped over one another. "And here I thought we were the only ones allowed to have fun Cam?" John said out loud, getting their attention. "I don't know John, this is pretty enjoyable." John and Cameron looked at one another, then laughed. "Funny, very funny guys, now help us up." Derek said, holding his hand out for John, Sarah for Cameron. And just as they fell for it, Derek and Sarah pulled them down, on top each other.

10:50 P.M.- White hills cathedral

Three months later, a Sunday

"..You may now kiss the bride." The preacher man said, and just as he said it, John and Cameron locked lips. The six witnesses all whooped for the young couple, making them blush slightly. And true to John's word, Derek was forced to wear the "Pimp" suit, garnering snickers from everyone. "Damn Cameron, you look sexy right now." John whispered in her ear. "Only for you my love." Cameron replied to him. "Now," Sarah said, "It's on to the reception!" John and Cameron looked at one another and their grins grew.

The reception hall was not the most expensive, but it wasn't the worst. "Man, where did you get all this money?" John asked his wife, at the table, "I had a lot of help." She answered. Ever since the explosion she took nothing for granted. "John, I'm sorry for your sixteenth birthday." He cast her a glance, and said," Cameron, were past that, come on the shame parade is beginning." James Ellison stood up, "I started searching for the Connors in 1999, little did I know that I'd be here today." As story after story was told, John and Cameron moved closer to one another.

"Ha, you'll never survive John, I'm to strong for you." Cameron stated to her husband. "Just bring it, it's time we do this, don't you think?" She thought about that for a second, "Let's do this then, Joohhnn!" She said it in such a seductive way, that John's blood rushed from his brain. "I'm as ready as I'll ever be." John said, as he picked her up, and threw her on there bed. They both lost themselves in each other, not noticing the lone figure out side of their window. Sean shivered in the cold, and rainy weather, he watched them do the deed that need not be repeated, needless to say, both got taken for a ride. The man turned away smiling, and a little ashamed at seeing the act.

"Yeah, I'm here, sure, yes I'll get right on that." He stared at the hotel room, then his phone, and he smiled even wider. "Maybe, just maybe I can save them, see you soon babe." He hung up the phone, going over the list his wife had just given him. He took one last look at the room, and went to his bike. He loved the precious NINJA, it was black, fast, and easy to handle. As he got on the bike, a light pole illuminates the patch on his jackets right breast pocket, on it was a name, Connor.S. He rode of into the night, trying not to think about himself being created by both of them right now, ' Don't fuck it up Sean, they can't know who you are.' He went toward the grocery store, to get the items needed.

_Hey, how was that for a next chapter, bet you didn't see that one, eh? Sorry about the long wait, just been reading fan fic, mainly ST:VOY. Big John/Cameron, Tom/B'Elanna fan, keep it straight man. _


	3. Chapter 3

Hey, sorry about the abrupt change, but I decided to make this into a xover after reading "The difference between man and machine" by Gracie jr. (can't seem to remember the year, sorry). Anyway, the changes in the timeline caused by John and Cameron getting married, and them not having to deal with the last two eps of the show, well lets get started.

John looked to Cameron, and was about to cry, not a normal thing for him, but that's just how he felt. "Cameron, why do I need to do this?" he asked, looking into her eyes. He saw heartbreak in her eyes, "John, you must, it's the only way to keep you safe." Those were the last words he heard as his wife sent him into the future.

He looked around, the place looked perfectly serene, too serene for his liking. Then he noticed the strange buildings, and took his surroundings in, with trepidation. Then he heard a shout, "Dad, there's some guy naked in the lawn!" He tried to get to cover, but was late as he heard someone shout. "Whoever you are, I'm calling Star fleet security!" john decided to come out, all the while formulating a story. "Please don't do that, I didn't mean to scare you, I just lost my clothes in the attack." He saw the guy stiffen, "What happened? We didn't hear a thing." So John laid out a false story, one about his family being killed hours before.

Forty-eight months later- Star fleet academy,

"Hey Johnny, wait up, I need to talk with you!" John's friend Jenny called to him. "What is it Delany, I have way too much work to do right now!" he yelled back. "Hey, I didn't try to piss you off, Connor, just thought I'd try to talk to you." He instantly felt a pang, he'd just alienated another friend. "Sorry, sorry, it's just, this work, it's kicking my ass!" he said, trying to calm her, it worked. "Well, do you need any help, I can if you need it." He looked to her, and was happy to see her smile.

"Well, it's late and my roomie might get scared if I don't report back, see ya!" He watched her go, and was reminded of the way Cameron looked, and moved at night, 'just like Jenny' he thought. He shook himself of the thought and went back to his study of warp theory, this was easier to him than algebra, mostly because he liked Physics and calculus more. 'Just one more class to go, and I'll be an officer, maybe I can get on that new ship.' Little did he know, just one week after his graduation, he'd be assigned on that new ship, with most of his friends.

John was nervous, he'd just graduated and his surrogate dad had given him his new orders. To report to DS9 for immediate posting on his ship, what was odd to him was his promotion to Ensign. Didn't you have to be in at least a month before you got considered for promotion?

"Well, look at you, getting ready to serve on a starship. Seemed just days ago that you were on my front yard naked, and deathly scared." John had to smile at that, he liked this man, the guy had dealt with him, and took him into his family wholeheartedly. "Yeah, well I'll see you Captain." He didn't expect the response he got. "John, I know I'm not your dad or anything, but you don't have to play Star fleet around me, and I'm not that much of a stranger, am I?" John couldn't help but be disarmed by that stare, or that puppy dog look. "No Sisko you aren't, it's just Jake needs you more than I do." The look in Benjamin's eyes told him everything, "Go, I'll see you before the ship leaves, DS9 is my next stop anyway." His surrogate dad thanked him, and departed, leaving John to the mercies of the Delaney's.

Two days later- DS9,

"And I want you to take care of the statue, it's an exquisite piece of art, and," John cut Kira off with his kilowatt smile, "Kira, I will I promise, now let me relax before I have to report for duty." She took the hint, and patted him on the shoulder, and left shaking her head while smiling. 'Now I can visit the most notorious member of the crew, even if he's only on for, I don't know how long.' Ensign John Connor walked over to the bar, as Tom Paris was talking to another Ensign, one of his friends Harry Kim. "You don't want to be friends with me Harry." Tom finished saying as John walked up, and slapped Harry hard on the back. "Hey flute, how's it going?" he asked, ordering some synth from Quark. " Ah nudie, how's it going in the astrophysics field?" Harry asked as John got his drink. "Well, I hear it's going to be good, I'm to report to the VOYAGER, at 0800 and see the operations guy for my assignment."

She walked in, and did a quick scan of the room. Ever since she sent him into the future, she felt cold, and alone. Not that Sarah, and Derek didn't try to help her, they just didn't have the same effect as John. Cameron took the charge, and took out Skynet, preventing Judgement Day, and she did it for John. Sarah died shortly after they took it out, leaving just Cameron and Derek, the only two of the Connor clan left. Derek lived to see humanity destroy itself in the third world war, he died in battle against the new Nazi's, the group that started WWIII. After that she was the only one to see a new future, one where humans had a chance to live on. She saw the Cochrane's warp ship take off, and felt a tear fall, thinking that John should have been there. Cameron served under Archer, to Kirk, and then Picard, all on the ENTERPRISE. Now she had just been awarded the rank of Lieutenant, for the nearly thirteenth time. Yes she'd seen the rise and continued struggle of the Federation, and through it all, she'd had one thing on her mind, John.

She thought that he'd love to live in this time, it was so different then what he was used to, and the guilt always returned. She always kept her name the same, Cameron P. Connor, she had always said that in her family, it was tradition to keep the name the same for the females, it was her thirteenth graduation from the academy, and every time she changed her major. Now, some four hundred years after she and John were separated, she walked into Quark's bar, and made a scan of the room.

". And see the operations guy for my assignment." She recognized that voice, and did a scan of her vocal subroutines.

Vocal recognition: analyzing

Matches with: John Connor

Cameron felt half her processes crash at that, her John was alive, and he was here. She restricted the urge to go and hug him, instead she quickly turned, and bumped into a red haired woman. At first she was ready to hit the woman, but stopped when she saw the four pips that signified the arrival of a Captain. She went to a rigid attention, and hoped the action didn't attract any undo attention. "Sorry Captain, I wasn't paying attention. It won't happen again ma'am." The Captain looked her up and down, then smiled, "It's okay Lieutenant, I noticed you looking at the crowed, I can't help but be awed by the diversity either." Cameron took that as an appropriate time to leave, "Sorry Captain, but I have to go get the shuttle ready to take Mr. Paris to VOYAGER, I hear that he was rescued by the Captain." Then the Captain shot her head up, and gave a death glare, "For your information Lieutenant, I did not "rescue" Mr. Paris, I needed his help in our mission, I'm Captain Janeway." Cameron felt stupid, but kept her face impassive, "Sorry ma'am, I'll report to VOYAGER right away, ma'am." And with that, Cameron left the bar, and John behind,' maybe he's posted on VOPYAGER too, then we can make up for lost time' she thought, smiling at crewmembers.

John couldn't shake the feeling that the girl that bumped into the redhead Captain was familiar. "Hey John, where are you today man?" John looked back to Tom and Harry, "Huh?" he said. "I said, that this is my newest friend, Tom Paris. And Tom, this is one of my old academy friend, John Connor." John and Tom shook hands, then Tom said, "Kid, you don't want to be my friend, I just get people killed." John smirked, ' if he only knew', John thought, "Well, no one tells me who are my friends, and who aren't, anyway Harry catch you later?" Harry smiled and said, "Yeah, oh and Ensign," John turned around to see Harry holding a PADD, " here is your duty assignments." Harry tossed the PADD at John, and John caught it with grace. "Nice try flute, but that won't work on me." And John laughed with Tom and Harry, as he went to the VOYAGER, his new place of residence.


	4. Chapter 4: NO WAY!

Hey, I thought you guys might like that chapter, if not I'm doing this one the second after I posted that one so. Anyway, I know it's a major change in the story, but hey. No time to babble on, get to the story.

It was now two months after the caretaker had taken the ships from the AQ, to the DQ, and John felt the effects. He decided to get a late night snack, the only problem was, he had no replicator rations. As he walked into the mass hall, he noticed a lone figure standing at the window, reminding him of his wife. Then, keeping his eyes on the figure, which was obviously feminine, he made a decision, he got two trays from Neelix, who greeted him. "Well hello John, how are you today?" John shut him up with a look, "Two plates of whatever you got." John got the plates, and walked to the figure, thinking he was seeing a dream he shook his head, and the figure was still there.

"Um, excuse me miss, I thought you might be hungry." Cameron had sensed John's arrival, and still didn't move, maybe she should just turn around. So that's what she did, only to find him gone. She checked her internal chronometer, and was shocked, she had ignored him for over half an hour before he gave up. She didn't know why, but the next instant she was being comforted by the Talaxian, Neelix, and she couldn't control the crying. She cried till Harry, and Tom came in, and immediately came to her. "Cameron, what's wrong?" Tom asked her, and she stood up. "Sorry, I, I have to go now." She ran to her room, passing half the crew, most shocked at her appearance. Just before she got to her room, she ran into the half-Klingon, half-Human, woman, and nearly fell over. "What the hell, who do you," B'Elanna's reply was cut short when she noticed who it was.

" Cameron, what's wrong? If it has anything to do with that pig I'll," Cameron stood up, and guided one of her only friends to a corner, and spilled it out. "Cameron, I'm so sorry, who was it?" Cameron looked to B'Elanna her confidant, and simply stated, "Ensign John Connor, my, my husband." Then she ran into her room, not noticing the shocked look on B'Elanna's face, nor the fainted Ensign just three feet away from them.

John had had enough, twenty-nine minutes, and no answer. 'Okay John, she's not here, no ones there.' And he took off for a night of sleep, feeling he missed something. John woke up at 0700, his normal wake up time, and took a quick jog, shower, and headed of for breakfast. He was shocked when he saw one of his friends, B'Elanna holding a crying figure. He moved to help, and was rooted to the spot as he heard the figure speak, "My husband, John Connor." 'No, no, no, no, no, it can't be, it can't be, but it is!' he thought that last thought, when the figure ran past him. The next thing he knew, he had a very angry Klingon hitting him in the face. "Damn it, wake up! You stupid fuck!" every word was joined by a hit. "Hey, okay I'm up, I'm up!" he said, getting to his feet. " John, why didn't you say anything?" B'Elanna asked him, and he had no answer. Instead he ran to the Bridge.

The scene on the Bridge was, boring to say the least, until Ensign Connor showed up, with welts forming on his face. He spotted Harry, and ran over, "Harry, I need you to do a search on some one." Everyone looked to him, but he didn't care. "Who, who do you want me to look for?" Harry stammered the question out, as he tried not to stare at his friend's face. "Try for either," 'god, what will she go by?' he asked himself. "Try, Cameron Phillips, Cameron Connor, or Cameron Phillips Connor, god what will she go by?" He didn't hear Tuvok make the order, "Lieutenant Cameron P. Connor, please report to the bridge." As Harry finished his search, Cameron arrived on the Bridge, and stood still as she and John saw one another.

'No, it can't be, is it John?' Cameron asked her processes.

Body Scan: Match

Eye Color: Match

Breathing: Match

She shut of the rest of her processes the moment they started, and the next thing she knew she and John were in each other's arms. "John, John, is it really you?" She asked through tears, "Yes Cam, it's me, I'm real, I'm here." They continued hugging one another, till they heard someone cough. "Would anyone mind telling me what's going on?" Cameron and John broke their hug off and stood at attention. "Ma'am, can we talk to the senior staff, in private?" Ten minutes later, the staff was in the ready room.

"Okay, would you mind telling us, what's going on?" Janeway asked again. "Captain, let me explain." John began, "No, I want the Lieutenant to tell me." Janeway said, in a somewhat angry tone. They all noticed when Cameron stiffened, and moved in front of John. "Captain, me and John were married before we got on VOYAGER, and we've been married long before you can possibly imagine." The Captain stood up, "I am giving you an order, tell me how you know The Ensign!" Cameron was about to refuse, when John turned her around. "Cam, they were bound to find out, we don't even know if it's gone." Cameron looked into his eyes, "John, before your mother died, we stopped it, I crushed the chip in my own hands, and no more came through, we won." "What the hell are you talking about!" Janeway barked, causing Cameron to turn around, and her eyes glowed.

"Cam no, don't we can tell them, we must tell them, everything." John turned Cameron around, and looked into her brownish/blue eyes. "John, are you sure?" Cameron said. "Cameron, if we don't what does it matter? We're still stuck in the Delta Quad." She calmed, and they turned to look at Janeway, "Captain, you might want to sit down." Kathryn sat down, as Cameron removed her coat, "This is the only way to show you what I am underneath." Cameron stated. Then John took out the switchblade no one knew he had. "Cameron," John said, "do it." Taking the blade from John, she cut a full circle into her forearm, shocking the staff, and then she brought it up to her wrist. When she got that done, she handed the blade back to John, who ran a towel over it to keep it from rusting, and flipped it closed. Then he watched, with the rest of the staff, as she pulled the skin off to reveal, a metal arm.

_Like where I hung off, let me know I am eager for your opinions. Just hit the little review button on the bottom, just down there, and tell me, please it's important._


	5. Secrets revelation

Hey, I know it's been a while since I've updated, but my muse left me so,… Anyway, I bet your wondering where is John and Cameron's son, I promise you'll find out soon enough. And yes, I did write her revealing a lot like T-2, I guess my sub-conscious liked how they did it. Now get back to reading my story, seriously do it, do it, do it, well you get the idea.

The senior staff watched in shock, as Cameron, someone who most of them knew, revealed her most precious secret. "Cameron is what's known as a Cyborg, or cybernetic-organism." John told them in a manor that said he was not lying, though they knew the sight before them must not be true. John continued, "Basically she is living tissue, over a metal Endo-skeleton. She is what's called by her creator, a TOK-715 model of "Terminators", Cyborg's created by humanity's most deadliest enemy, Skynet."

Kathryn was staring at the impossible sight before her, one of her most trusted members, outside of the staff that is, is not human. "So what, she's not human?" Kathryn asked the man, who obviously knew more than he had told them. "What defines us as human, Captain?" the boy asked. "Hmm? Our skin, our bones, our feelings, our family, she has all that." Chakotay spoke next, "But you said she was maid by our enemy, then why is she working with us?"

John felt his face go hard, this was not what should have happened, but not totally unexpected. "She was once a skynet drone, sent to, kill a version of me,.." He was cut off by B'Elanna, "She was sent to kill you, then why the hell did you marry her?" John did not like her tone when talking about Cameron and his face showed it, he was pissed. "Damn it, she has changed, she was reset by the other version of me, and sent to protect me. We went on for about a year, with my mother and uncle, then on my sixteenth birthday," John continued his, and Cameron's story, until the point where she sent him into the future.

"So wait, not long after you and her got married, she sent you into the future a second time?" Tom asked his friend, unbelieving. John stared at Cameron, "Yes, I don't know why, but she did, and I ended up on Benjamin Sisko's front yard." The bridge crew chuckled, it had taken a while, but they had started to warm up to Cam and John's story. "So," Kathryn said, "You're the boy who Ben took in." John smiled at that, "Yes, and I went to the academy not long after." John knew this was not the best place, but he looked to Cam and asked her his hardest question.

"Cam, why did you send me into the future?" At that the mood dropped a few levels, "John, I knew if you stayed in that time, then there would be no stopping skynet, so I took a chance and sent you into the future, also Sarah and Derek agreed with my assessment." John jumped out of his chair, "But what about me, and you? What about stopping it together?"

Cameron had feared this conversation, and dreaded what the outcome could be. "John, we didn't want you to fight it anymore, in my original timeline, you told of how tired you where of fighting all the time, of having to always hear about what you where to be, always sending you father back. Your mother and uncle, and I decided it was best to chose one heartbreak over another."

John did not like her explanation, nor the outcome, hell they where married, he deserved to have a choice in his life, but inside he knew the reasons she did it were just her way of showing she loves him. "And, I didn't think that in this time you would live with the pain." That got their attention, well what was not there before. "What do you mean?" Harry asked. "In my original timeline, John tried to kill himself many times, he said the pain was getting too great." The staff immediately looked to John, who was shocked, himself.

Cameron felt it was time for her biggest secrets. "But that's not the only thing, in my timeline, John missed the years between 2008 and 2018." She let that sink in, then continued. "In my timeline, John was never there at the start of the war, he told me he skipped through time looking for John Henry, who had my, his Cameron's, chip." John nearly jumped out of his chair as he yelled. "WHAT! JOHN HENRY, THAT DAMN JOHN HENRY HAS YOUR CHIP!" The staff was surprised by his outburst.

"No John, he does not have MY chip." Cameron said pointing to herself, "But in my timeline, you jumped through time and space to save me, but when you found Henry, you found him as a smoking corpse, the most powerful enemy against skynet, and skynet got to him, and unknowingly me." John and Cameron where near tears, "But there's more John, it seams that you never asked me to marry you. You never told me how you felt, and our lives were vastly different," Cameron went into a tail that she knew by heart, on of her timelines friend, and mentor John and his Cameron.

_John watched Cameron watching him, as he studied the grave his mother put his father in. He felt her eyes looking over his body, not just out of protection, but something more. Just as he was about to call her on it, he saw Derek and his mother talking. Deciding it was time to go, he went up to them, walking by Cameron on purpose, want her to got a good look at him, as he got one of her, he didn't know why and chalked it up to teenage emotions. "Come on let's go."_

_They couldn't believe it, Derek was dead, shot by the T-888 as it went on its short, but all to brutal rampage. John carried the little girl, Savannah into the car, and looked to Cameron studying her damage. 'Just one more in the long list of shit she has to deal with.' He thought as the car speed of into the daylight._

_John's eye's where literally showing his vision in red, when he saw Ellison. "You son-of-a-bitch!" he yelled, only being restrained by a silent Cameron. "I swear, I didn't know about the cops," Ellison said, "I swear." "John, we have to go, we can't let them know were here." John knew Cameron was right, but he didn't like it, as he turned to go he growled at Ellison, "If I see you again, I'll kill you!" And he stormed off, leaving James Ellison to look into the vicious eyes of Cameron. Cameron turned a second later, having made her point known._

"Wit, wait, wait, wait, wait, the cops captured mom, and Ellison had nothing to do with it?" Cameron looked at John with tears in her eyes. "Yes John, he didn't know a thing." Then she continued the story, her timeline's John's story.

"We have to get her back Cameron" John said as he shut the news report off, in the sleazy motel room. "John, we can't it's to dangerous to go for her, were both wanted 'criminals'." Cameron said in the most mocking voice she could muster. "I don't care, we have to get her out of that place." Cameron stayed still, though the turmoil in her and John's eyes found kindred spirits in themselves. "John, even if it where that easy, she wouldn't want us to do it, you know that." John gave up and decided to think it over later.

"_She told me to tell you, ' Will you join us'." Ellison finished, hoping that Cameron, or John would know something. "Cam," John started, "do you know what he's talking about?" Cameron answered with a swift 'no'. Ellison decided to leave, and get back to Zeira corps._

"_John, I have to tell you something." John was pissed, not only had he been about to kiss his love, he didn't get the chance to tell her he loved her because she stopped him. "What is it Cameron?" he asked, not letting his anger show. "John, I'm still a threat to you, deep down, I still want to kill you, I'm fighting it, but I don't know how long I can keep it up." John was not to be blocked, "Cameron, I don't care." She looked up at him with eyes that drowned his whole soul, and made him want to stay in. "John, I do love you, but I fear I may turn bad again and try to kill you, I don't want to live with that."_

_He feared for Cameron, she had been badly damaged trying to get his mother out, and it was because of him that she got into that position in the first place. He and his mom, and James, and the T-1001 had already been attacked in the machines office. He raced down the stairs not listening to his mom and the T-1001 bicker. He just wanted to find Cameron. He found her, her scalp was cut into, and her exposed eye was not glowing red, 'No, no, no, no, no, not this way, not now.' He looked for her chip, to see if it was still there, it wasn't, he felt like screaming, or killing, or something, but he couldn't move._

_He had felt pain before, but not of this magnitude, not like this. He looked around for clothes to cover his body, when he noticed Cameron's body wasn't there. 'Where's her body, I thought it was right here?' he asked Catherine. Her cold response was, 'It doesn't go through.' The next thing John knew, he was looking down a rifle barrel. 'I'm not a machine!' he said for the third time. Then a familiar voice sounded, 'Drop that gun, look at him, he's got as much metal in him as you do.' John Just stared in shock at Derek, who less than three days ago, was lying with a Glock round resting in his brain- pan._

"So," Tom said when Cameron had finished, "your like what, some military leader?" looking at John. "Actually yes," Cameron answered for John, "He is a five star general, and the leader of the Human resistance to the machines." "And you're what, his first officer?" Cameron smiled, "No, the future, or past was changed, the war never happened, but it was replaced by your third world war, in which I fought with Derek on many battle fields." Cameron then went into a long list of her individual accomplishments, making Fleet Admiral many times, then she went into a list of all the Captains she had served under, the most prominent being the Captains of the Enterprise.

"Oh, and B'Elanna," Cam said making her friend look at her, "I know you pride yourself on being the best Engineer ever, but that's just not so." B'Elanna had the grace not to punch the girl, machine, in the face. "What the hell does that mean!?" she yelled at the top of her lungs. "Well, I've met Commander Montgomery Scott many times, once on the NCC-1701, and on the NCC-1701-D. He had a quick, but funny wit, like Tom, and he always kept a bottle of original Scottish Scotch." She smiled as if remembering specific events, "I remember one time, he got so wasted, he thought the warp-core, was a horse and he tried to make it jump like an esquine."

"Okay Cameron, that's all well and good," John said, breaking up the riot that had formed. "But what else do you have to tell me?" Her eyes immediately clouded over, and she looked away from him. "Come on, if you don't want to tell me, I don't need to," She put her finger on his lips to silence him, damn that drove him crazy. "No, you need to know, I just have to compose myself." They waited for a few minutes as she composed herself, then she began. "John, remember that nice motel we went to, our wedding night?" A smile spread on his face, "Yes, I remember, but what does," she silenced him again. "John, more happened on that night." He immediately moved to comfort her, "What happened my love?" he asked. "John, you had a son."


	6. Chapter 6: Part 6 news!

Okay, I know it's been a while since I've updated this story, but I promise it's coming. I hit a major roadblock when it came to John and Cameron's son, Sean Connor. I started writing the chapter, and realized I didn't want to shorten his story, by putting it in this story, so I've decided to write his own story, as a prequal to this one.

I still don't fully know where I'm going with either story, but I know these things will be involved,

The Borg

Skynet,

Heartbreak,

And many other goodies. I don't know how long it will be either, so you'll have to let me know your thoughts, but just keep on the lookout for Sean's story. I am still in the planing stages for it, but I think I have a name for it, Sean Connor, or The Sean Connor Chronicles.

Just wanted to let that out, and keep on the lookout for Sean in this story, he's coming, and he's coming with some friends, OH HO HO!

Sincerely yours,

Jameron4eva.

P.S.: THERE IS NO FATE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
